Harry Potter and The Wish Cup
by Happy Ending14
Summary: All Draco wished at that moment was to have taken Astoria instead of Pansy to the Yule Ball but then, he wishes it unintentionally using the dreaded 'Volo Poculum'. Dumbledore's Army. Time-Travel, Second Chance. CANON COMPLIANT (Summary sucks:-P)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. So, please judge it kindly. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. If there are any plot hole, please point it out in your comment and if there are any grammatical error or typos, please ignore it. Thank you.**_

 _ **I don't consider The Cursed Child as a part of the canon. So, the future is basically built on the epilogue and some imagination.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It all belongs to the 'always' JK Rowling.**_

 **Harry Potter and The Wishing Cup**

The summer of 2020 in Potters Cottage was a dreadful affair. It was a miracle that Ginny Potter didn't resort to unforgivable curse once in a while on her own children or rather the 'Hell's Menace' as the good old Rita Skeeter calls them after they once set her 'interview' on fire.

Harry Potter was counting days for September 1 when he'll finally be able to breathe air, literally. For the past few weeks, his eldest son, James and his cousins, Fred and Louis have started planning their part-time careers as interns at Weasley Wizard Wheezes (as a way of preparing for their O.W.L.s) which left the house in a lot of blasts, smoke, and disorder. Harry had suspicions that his son is working with Peeves as well. He was almost sorry for Hogwarts.

Albus usually avoided his own home and spend the better half of the day at the Malfoy Cottage in London or with Hermione Granger-Weasley at the Ministry. When Albus told him about Scorpius, he was suspicious of the Malfoys but he trusted his son to be wise enough to differentiate between good and bad people. When he first met Scorpius Malfoy after their first year, he found out that he was a charming kid, who reminded Harry of his friend, Neville Longbottom, insecure about himself, responsibilities and expectations to uphold (because of his grandparents) but luckily, his parents made sure he was safe from their influence and made his own path.

Lily was about to start her first year at Hogwarts, apart from physically she has been a part of Hogwarts since Teddy started Hogwarts. He was sure as hell, going to miss her. For the past two years, after sending Albus away to the school, his life was around her. But he wasn't the only one who was taking it badly, more than Ginny, it was Kreacher who was making a huge fuss. Kreacher was off beat for the last few months. He spends half of his days, preparing Lily's favorite food and dessert, the rest whimpering at Lily for leaving him alone. Harry and Ginny already planned on surprising him by sending him to work at Hogwarts kitchen after the kids leave.

The days up to September 1 crept as slyly as devils snare. At the dawn of September 1, the whole house was in frenzy. From jumpers to trainers, all were flying from one room to another while Lily was trying to coerce her mother to make some calming draught for her nerves as well as for Kreacher. After Albus' sorting, she was not sure if she'll be in Gryffindor or not. Kreacher, instead of helping her was reminding her of the accidents her brothers had this far. None of them was fatal but she could always feel the pain with the way Kreacher explains.

xoxoxoxox

In another part of London, Ron Weasley was trying to teach his son the importance of every house of Hogwarts as he stuffed their trunks into the car.

"… and Hufflepuff is the exciting one, you'll never know how they turn up. Example, Teddy. He is just awesome in everything he does. So, don't worry, you'll do fine. You know Hugo, your uncle Fred and George told me that I had to fight a troll to be sorted in Gryffindor." Ron laughed, oblivious to the pale look of Hugo's face.

"Ron, you are scaring him. Oh sweetie, it's going to be fun whichever house the 'hat' chooses for you. You don't have to prove anything," said Hermione as she arranged the rear mirror of the car.

"What if I am also a Slytherin?"

Since Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Hugo and Lily had entertained the idea of being a Slytherin but when he is facing the reality, he chooses Gryffindor.

"Then that'll be awesome. Just like I said to Al, it's time to show the world that Weasleys are branching out. How cool is it to have a Slytherin in our family? It's not exclusive, it just doesn't belong to the 'bad' people but it can be ours as well. Anyways that just makes me love you more." Ron repeated the same thing he wrote to Albus after he was sorted which just made Hermione fall in love with him all over again.

"So, all Slytherins are not bad?" Rose asked with evident hesitation. Ron knew what she really wanted to ask. Hermione glared at him from her seat telling him to control his composure.

Ron just found out that Scorpius asked Rose out to Hogsmeade, truthfully, he was amazed by the boy's courage. He still remembers his first failed attempt and Fleur never lets him forget it. Anytime, people are sad or worried, Fleur starts this story to everyone's amusement and Hermione's annoyance. He hasn't really spoken to the boy but he knows that Scorpius is nothing like his grandfather. His father, Draco Malfoy was not bad. He tossed his wand to Harry during the final battle and that too, before Voldemort's eyes and that was certainly brave, close enough to Gryffindor-ish. Ron saw Draco crying at Fred's headstone, repeating 'I am sorry, I am sorry' and Ron had seen the way, Draco loved Teddy. Ron was insensitive but not cruel enough to take away his second chance at happiness. He knew what losing everything means. He still remembers the time when he left Harry and Hermione. He didn't deserve a second chance still he selfishly took the chance they gave him. So, he decided to give Draco a second chance. But that doesn't mean that he wants his daughter to date his son but he trusted Rose to make a wise decision.

"Not all but some 'were' really bad. Like Scorpius Malfoy…" Ron said in a serious voice. The car became too small for the tense family until Ron finally relented, "he is a sweet kid, a nice man-in-making, all credit goes to Albus, of course, but the same cannot be said for his grandfather." Rose looked at her mother to say something that'll help her decide about Scorpius.

"Your father wants to say that we are who we are because of our decisions, not because of our family background." Hermione ended their discussion by quoting Dumbledore.

Soon they reached the Kings Cross and found Harry talking to James heatedly while James was giving him his most innocent expression. Ginny was talking to Astoria while Draco Malfoy seemed wary of his surrounding while his son was talking to George. Angelina and Fred looked almost similar to Harry and James.

"They are here," Albus shouted as he came to meet his other cousin-best friend. Rose quickly walked towards him. Lily was busy hugging Kreacher and telling him to behave while she was absent. Then turned to her parents, who both looked proud and sad.

"I.., I'll try to break James' record," said Lily as James beamed at her and Al gave an exasperated sigh, leaving Harry and Ginny looking floored.

As the train doors shut, it became hard to restrain the howling Kreacher, who briefly reminded the golden trio of the day, he talked about Regulus's sacrifice. The token of his sacrifice still adorned Kreacher's neck and contrasted the bright colorful toga, he was wearing. It was Lily who accidentally color changed the toga since then George Weasley made it his own mission to make Kreacher as upbeat as possible.

"Kreacher, please listen to me." Hermione tried her soothing voice which briefly stopped Kreacher from throwing himself before Hogwarts Express, which was slowly picking up the speed.

"You can go work at Hogwarts if you want to stay with the kids," Harry added after the train was out of sight.

"Just take care of them," said Ginny, with tears lingering in her voice.

Kreacher dropped the coffee which Ron gave him as soon as he heard his Master and Mistress' decision. "Kreacher can go and be with them."

"Of course. Just don't help them with pranks…" said Ginny. "Or Peeves," added George as an afterthought.

Kreacher looked at them with a grateful look and with a little snap, he was gone. Most probably apparated to the Hogwarts.

"Wow, he got some real work cut out. According to Louis, Fred and James are planning something involving WWW and Peeves." Bill said in a serious tone while glaring at George.

"It's not my fault that I've upstaged you in their lives. Anyways, Harry, Bill, be prepared to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and don't say that I didn't warn you." George replied without any further explanation and apparated with Angelina, who was just amused by George's antics.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Astoria started working at Daily Prophet just after she graduated Hogwarts. The war made her sought out a job in Newspaper, the errors of it made the world more unprepared for the horrors they faced. She remembers her post-war days at Hogwarts where one fake news sent everyone screaming in fear. She wanted to change the face of the newspaper yet people preferred Rita Skeeter and her lies rather than the truth.

Last week, Rita Skeeter wrote an article on how Dumbledore's Army used _Confundo_ and _Imperio_ on the 'dear' Umbridge to get her act in certain ways. Astoria was only a third-year student, still, she knew that Umbitch hated everyone who was 'not' ministry and she had a personal grudge against the Skeeter Cow as she blames Draco for many unnecessary things over these years and has started writing about Scorpius as a bad influence for Albus Potter. That's why she had asked Ginny Potter's help for writing this particular article. She was amazed at how easily the Potters welcomed Scorpius into their family. She still can't believe Molly Weasley made a green and silver jumper for Scorpius as Christmas present. Draco thought it was George's joke but then she saw him secretly cry holding it. After their marriage, Draco bought a small cottage in Essex and avoided everyone from their world to protect them from his mistakes but now, Draco liked having Albus Potter at home which was a miracle.

Later in the afternoon before going for a meeting with Astoria, Ginny found the original Dumbledore's Army List with 29 odd names. Few names were scratched including Fred and Lavender who laid their lives fighting for the good and others like Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe because of their incompetence and cowardice. Astoria Malfoy was writing an article in response to the Rita Skeeter's article on Dumbledore's Army. Ginny agreed with Astoria that the truth should be told to people, not Skeeter's lies. Anyways she hates Skeeter with a passion for claiming Harry is under the love potion, specially designed by George.

Over the lunch, Rolf Scamander, the official third member of "Skeeter Hater Club", joined them. The 2014 Quidditch World Cup proved to be the breaking point for him. Luna never paid much attention to Skeeter but Rolf hated the way his wife was criticised publicly on more than one occasion. So, he joined his colleagues and gave them a newly caught, Niffler as a gift for Skeeter.

"Where did you get this?" Astoria asked remembering something like this was found in Umbitch's office years ago.

"Found it. After he gets his work done, he'll come back to his daddy."

"Where do you keep these?" Ginny asked amused.

"My grandpa has a suitcase. What are you…Is this the original list?" Rolf was intrigued by the list that jinxed if someone snitched on them. He dropped out of Hogwarts just after 3 years and chose to travel with his Grandfather to become a Migizoologist. He never regretted it until he met Luna. Luna's days at Hogwarts always wanted him to be a part of it.

"Yes. The Original D.A.," a sad smile crept on Ginny's face as she brushed Fred's name.

"I always wanted to be a part of it."

Ginny took out her eagle quill and gave it to Rolf, "Add your name as the 30th member. I don't think anyone would really mind it." Even Astoria nodded at Rolf to sign his name.

"That makes it even." They all smiled and parted to their own offices unaware of the event that has already set in motion.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Draco Malfoy thanked his stars that he was alive, free, and had a job in the Ministry. He knew the real reason was someone else but his ego still hurt to even think about it. Nevertheless, he was thankful for everything. Thankful that his son was allowed at Hogwarts, thankful that his son had a friend. Thankful that his son had a teacher like Longbottom who always make sure Scorpius is welcomed and thankful that his son had an ally like Hagrid. Many would say that's because of Albus but he knew that it was because of Scorpius, he was through and through like his mum, fortunately.

Teddy became the bridge between Draco and the Potters. Narcissa finally made up with her sister after the war. Grief does wonders to long lost love. It made them accept each other. Andromeda wanted at least a part of her family to know Teddy. Even though everyone had reservation about Teddy but the sound of innocence became a melody in those dark days.

Draco sometimes wanted to return to those golden days where hurting meant beating in a Quidditch match or making the golden trio lose house points, not Cruciatus Curse or the Death Curse. Giving love to Teddy became a way to redeem himself for taking away loved ones. He saw Fred's funeral. He had always found the twins funny and envied them but as he stood watching George lowering Fred's casket, he felt a cold stab in his heart which went more deeper that Dementor's torture.

Draco hated himself but the blue-haired boy didn't know that. The little cub laughed when he frowned and hugged him when he cried. He found love in his arms and then Astoria came into his life and changed it. She was also a victim of her own family but she rose above it. Then she brought Scorpius into the world and everything changed. He vowed to be not like his father and guide Scorpius, help him make choices in his life. When Scorpius told him about his crush on the young Weasley girl, he just laughed hysterically but told his son to go ahead and ask her out. Nowadays, he sometimes imagines himself greeting the Weasleys in his home or welcoming them to have dinner at 'his' _home._

Usually, he leaves work early on the first day of school to be with Astoria but today, a small little cup was making it hard for him to leave. Apparently, this cup is much more dangerous than it seems. He found it in the 'Love Room' which contained the most dangerous objects of magic.

"What does it do?" A sudden voice startled him from the shadows.

"Astoria! You scared me."

"Sorry, I was waiting for you by the atrium for the past half an hour. So, I just came to check if everything was okay."

"Yeah. I just found this cup. I am sure it's not what it seems. At first, I thought it's the Hufflepuff cup which can give badger's strength to the drinker from this cup and out of pure curiosity, I drank water from it but nothing happened. So, please stop glaring at me."

"I cannot believe you tried it but did you try fire?"

"You want me to drink fire!"

"No, just use this cup to hold the fire. Something may happen, who knows?" Astoria said casually.

Draco Malfoy took out his wand and tapped at the cup. Within a second, the cup was filled with roaring blue fire which was slowly turning green. He just laughed at his success and lifted Astoria off the ground and kissed her.

"I wish I had asked you out for the Yule Ball, you'd have…."

The green flame was opening a blinding vortex which was engulfing everything in its ways only to leave a blank void where the Malfoys once stood.

And then the Cup vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 The Consequence

_**Thank you for your likes, comments and reviews.**_

 _ **Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. If there is any plot hole, please point it out in your comment and if there are any grammatical error and typo, please ignore it. Hope to update soon.**_

 _ **Please REVIEW**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

After dropping off the kids, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Ministry. After the war, Harry did what he always knew he'd do once he defeated Voldemort. He set out to capture the remaining Death Eaters and made sure none escaped this time around. He wasn't going to give them any chance of bringing back Voldemort or any other dark lord. Ron preferred to work with the laws of Magical Law Enforcement. He revolutionised the laws concerning the 'dark arts' and 'creatures.' Now, he was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement.

This particularly gave Ron, more time to spend with Hermione after she graduated and joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but also be in touch with his friend. Decades have gone, still, Ron feels the darkness humming in his ears when he is far away from his friends and family but instead of seeing Harry and Hermione together as the original horcrux showed, he now hears their scream under the cruciatus curse. That is one of the major reasons, the weekends are usually spent at 'The Burrow'. He never thought he'd worry about anything other than money but now, it just seems trivial before everything. Hermione never says it out loud but Ron had seen the way her hands' jerk or she loses her balance while working. She pretends to be fine but it cannot stop the nightmares or the involuntary way, she touches 'the' scar whenever she talks to anyone from the magical community.

Even after years of peace, there are times when a simple headache makes Harry fill with dread and terror. Every time he celebrates his birthday or his kids' birthday, he is plagued by guilt and remorse remembering those fallen people who never saw peace or could celebrate another birthday in their life. He never takes out his kids to beaches or swimming fearing an attack from the Inferis. James always laughs at this, Albus rebels and Lily defends his fears but only Ginny understands this.

The world was unaware of what the Golden Trio did when they were fugitive. They had suspicions and theories but none came close to what they were really doing. Hermione thought it wasn't safe to tell people about the Horcrux as it can seduce another Dark Lord. So, they gave a vague idea that Voldemort had several weapons which could've easily killed people in mass. Weapons which were more dreadful than Dementors, more grotesque than the Giants and more horrible than the Inferis. People believed them and fortunately, no one prodded for more information.

The first day of school was always bitter sweet for the Potters. Harry and Ginny finally find peace at home yet they missed their kids. Sometimes, Harry forgets he had a life before James came into this world. He never says it out loud but his kids make him feel alive. For a man who had no one to call his 'own' family other than his wife and her family, James felt like a … magic. Harry had Teddy but Andromeda always made sure that Harry understood that Teddy was her grandson first then his godson but that didn't make Teddy love him any less. Teddy was the first to bridge the gap between Draco and Harry, and Ron, then Albus became a friend of Scorpius. Now, there's a high chance that Rose would be the one to make the Weasleys and the Malfoys family. Harry wants to see his best mate's reaction.

As Harry waited outside the office of Daily Prophets for Ginny, Harry remembered James' early days. He was such a sweet child with his big hazel eyes and unruly dark hairs (not as dark as Harry's or Albus'), nobody would have thought he'd grow into a bludger as soon as he starts walking. James was totally like his grandfathers in many ways, arrogant, muggle-loving, crazy and was greatly influenced by Ron, his godfather but he made people feel alive. Albus was like him through and through. Although he got Weasley's brave and bold attitude but physically and mentally, he was as curious and sane as him. No wonder he's in Slytherin. Lily was a ball of fire which can warm and burn at the same time, she was Ginny's carbon copy but with Harry's attitude. He would never say it out loud but Lily was his favourite.

"Hi, what is my man thinking with his pretty crazy brain?" Ginny asked, hugging him from behind.

"We should have another child," said Harry, startled by his own suggestion.

"I am sure that Teddy would be saying the same thing to Victoire in a couple of years," Ginny snickered, exasperated yet amused by her husband's proposition.

"I don't think they are going to wait a couple of years…Bill came to talk to Hermione about the Goblin's liaisons and found Victoire sitting in Teddy's office, you should have seen his face," Harry chuckled as he remembered his brother-in-law's scowl which rivalled Uncle Vernon's.

"He is fighting a lost battle," Ginny laughed, "but What was she doing there?"

"Oh, she just joined the ministry as Percy's intern. Fleur's throwing a celebratory party this weekend."

"What? Why? Oh, that poor thing. Is that why George is offering her a job," Ginny asked, angry that nobody cared to share anything with her.

Since Fred died when he was fighting with Percy, George has been cold towards Percy. He doesn't fault anyone for Fred's death but blames Percy for leaving his family. Molly had tried to bring them closer but George just ignores Percy. Percy feels that he deserves the punishment for leaving his family so, he just accepts his silence. This definitely makes the family dinner edgy until Fleur breaks it with Ron's embarrassing Yule Ball proposal.

"I suppose so but its high-time to bury the hatchet…

Harry felt a weird sensation coursing through his body. He was sleeping on a comfortable yet cold bed and had his eyes closed but the last thing he remembers was talking to Ginny outside her office. Then all of a sudden, he was sleeping in a comfortable single bed.

"Harry!"

He knew that voice, however, he wasn't sure if it was the same person. He ought to open up his eyes but the nagging feeling told him that if he opened his eyes, his world would be different.

"Bloody Hell!"

The word gave him the strength to open his eyes, at least he is not alone but what greeted him only scared him further. He was staring at Dean Thomas who was grabbing his wand. It took only a second before both had cast the spell which rebounded on the bedpost, shattering it but they stood there, glaring at each other.

"Dean! What're you…Harry! Ron! Neville! Is this Hogwarts?" Seamus' voice came from beside him.

An ear-splitting scream broke them out of the trance. All of them ran with their wands out towards the common room when they saw Lavender Brown running out of the fat lady portrait.

"I hexed Lavender. I forgot her voice but then I hexed and she cried." Parvati was telling Hermione, hysterically, her whole body wreaking with a sob.

"Hey, It's okay." Dean ran towards his wife to hold her.

"No, Lavender, Dean…She's Lavender. I know her. She sounded just like that when…. Lavender ALIVE!" Parvati sounded feverish.

"I know. She…looks alive, Parvati," said Dean, holding Parvati tightly while she cried over his shoulders.

Suddenly Ron left the common room and ran towards the sixth year's tower but before he could climb the stairs, George came down the stair, followed by Lee, with both of his ears intact and collided with Ron.

"Fred is here… Is it really him?" George looked paler than ghosts. Ron looked around them looking for an answer. But none had anything to say. They were not even sure if it was reality or dream.

Harry stood gaping at everything, his wand still out, ready to curse anyone when he felt Ginny's hand holding his. His arm slackened as he saw her. Then the fat lady's portrait opened and entered Professor McGonagall.

"Who, in Merlin's name, cursed Ms. Brown?" She sounded furious.

Professor McGonagall looked around at the scared and pale students around the common room. Parvati was still sobbing on Dean's shoulder but Dean and the rest of the boys including George Weasley and Lee Jordon had their wand out and were pointing it towards her.

"Lower your wands and tell me whose idea of a joke is the reason behind this madness," ordered McGonagall glaring, at George Weasley.

"Forgive me, Professor, what year is this?" asked Hermione in a hesitant voice.

"Ms Granger, pray tell me why? It's 1994," answered McGonagall briskly.

"Sorry Professor, Parvati must have had a nightmare and attacked Lavender," said Ginny.

"And we heard it, you know, we thought, umm, it was… Sirius Black again and we had… firewhiskey last night." mumbled Ron awkwardly. Everyone glared at Ron but agreed to go with it. Firewhiskey would certainly give them an excuse to act crazed at least for tonight.

Professor McGonagall lips thinned until her lip became a flat line and her nose flared with anger. "Detention, everyone, not in my life…," she breathed then added, "you'll all meet me at my office and I'll wri…"

"Professor, technically, yesterday term ended. So, you can't really..." said Harry. He didn't want to get in trouble before knowing anything.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do, Potter?" said McGonagall with forced calmness then turned and left the door.

"Bloody Hell! We have time travelled," declared Hermione.

xoxoxoxox

It was still dark outside but none of them slept. Soon, more people added their short group but not all which just left the others more frightened.

"Harry, Collin is here, he's alive but still sleeping. I heard his heart beat and he pushed me for annoying him" squeaked Dennis, laughing and crying at the same time.

"What does it all mean?" questioned Dean.

"Who else remembers?" asked Katie.

"I was sitting at my home with my baby, which is weird because I'm still 14," said Parvati, biting her nails then added, "Oh, Dean, he'd be so scared without us."

"Oh, he's going to blow up the house," said Dean, looking worried. Seamus laughed whereas Parvati smacked him.

"Oh man, I have to woo Susan all over again," groaned Seamus.

"It's professor Bones," snorted Neville.

"So, was it all a dream?" asked Alicia Spinnet, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Not possible, all of us can't have the same dream. Wait, what happened during the final battle in your lives?" asked Angelina. George was sitting next to her, holding her hands.

"Expelliarmus," whispered Seamus Finnigan, awed.

"And Neville killed the snake," added Hermione, who was one of the few who knew what the snake really was. Harry and Neville blushed and the others nodded their head with relief.

"So, we 14 people have somehow time travelled but why us?" worried Ginny.

"Maybe they chose couples," suggested Dean, blushing.

"No, my husband is not here. So, not couples," said Katie sadly.

"Oliver is alive… it's just that we don't know if he remembers or not."

"If he doesn't, what will I do?" whined Katie.

"Voldemort is going to rise again and Cedric…" said Harry quietly.

"What if we are given a chance to save the people?" asked George, excitedly.

"George, we should not meddle with time but," started Hermione.

"we didn't, someone else did," added Ron.

"And we are just using it to our advantage," finished Harry.

"Exactly." George laughed.

"I don't know, Harry. What if it's a work of some Death Eater?" said Dennis warily, surprising himself, "I mean, we have to make sure they are the same people,"

"No death eater, that's for sure, they wouldn't bring all of us but we do need to find out who else is involved," said Lee Jordan.

"Does anyone have any idea how we can find out…RON?" almost screamed Hermione. Ron always comes up with plans that work like insane.

"Blimey Hermione, don't scare me like this but I have a plan. I can go and talk to the Moody imposter alone. Since they need Harry's blood, they won't hurt Harry but if Barty Crouch Jr. is from future or if it is Voldemort's plan, he would certainly try to kill me. If he hurts or does something to me, you can find out if it's their work or not."

"You won't go alone." George, Hermione, Harry and Ginny screamed together.

"Dobby, the elf who saved us. He must be safe and alive." Dean said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Everyone is alive. Dobby, Collin, Fred, Lavender, Cedric…now, we just have to make sure they remain like that," said Harry and he totally intends to keep them alive.

"Wait, we need to find out who else is here, I mean, who else remembers? What if it has nothing to do with Voldemort but we are here all together for a different reason," proposed Seamus.

Everyone groaned and started to remember the lost lives. In the end, everyone agreed that they'll pretend like their old young selves which proved to be really hard.

xoxoxoxox

At the crack of dawn, many left to go back to their dorm to get some rest before it all begins. Seamus and Neville were making plans with Dean and Parvati on making special cards to ask out Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, respectively. Harry went to his dorm to write a letter to Sirius, inviting him to stay at the RoR (without telling Dumbledore). He hands shook as he remembered their last argument when Sirius said he was nothing like his father. Apparently, it's true, he was more like his mother. He was only going to get another year with him but with the new timeline, he was going to change it.

Angelina stayed with George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the common room. A part of George was scared to face his twin brother as he was worried of the long years without him have changed him but the other wanted to wake him and never let him out of his sight. George pulled Angelina close to him and hugged her for comfort.

"Merlin's Beard!" exclaimed Fred, standing at the foot of the staircase. "You and Angelina? How?"

George blushed while Angelina laughed. After the Yule Ball, Fred and Angelina dated for a couple of months or so but it didn't work out because they were 'more' friendlier with each other than romantic. They didn't even need a break up which made Angelina realise that it never was a real relationship but with George, it was different. Instead of Zonko's, he took her to Puddifoot's Café which was something different. He held her hands and most importantly, he said the three magic words which still makes her breathless.

"Fred," whispered Ginny, tears flowing freely.

"FRED," bellowed Ron, waking up from his stupor.

Before Fred had a chance to retort. George had jumped on him but that wasn't new for Fred. It was George's tears which were scaring him and Ron and Ginny were trying to hug the living life out of him. Soon, he saw a lot more people including Harry and Hermione coming up from behind and hugging him.

"What happened? Did I win house points or something?" asked Fred, disgusted.

No one answered until George calmed down, "I had a bad dream and Fred, you…they got you but left me to live."

Fred's eyes softened and laughed, "Oh Forge, I cannot die until you live." But he hugged his siblings tightly.

"All right, Harry? What is happening here?"

Harry turned around to see the young mousy brown-haired boy with brown eyes, standing next to the teary Dennis Creevey.

"Colin."

Harry did something impulsively. He hugged the third-year boy as his mind went back to 'home'. Albus was about the same height as Collin, a strange sense of fire tugged the chords of his heart. He has to protect them all even if it's the last thing he does.

"Thank you, Colin. Have a good day, ahead."

As Dennis pulled Colin out towards the Great Hall, Harry heard the awed voice of Colin, "did you see, he hugged me, Dennis?"

Harry sighed knowing that he would regret it but the boy fought with him and for him. Ginny was silently laughing at Harry's frown. She never told him but they secretly started a Harry Potter Fan Club in their first year and her first Valentine poem was written by him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Repercussion

_**Hi guys, thank you for your likes, comments and reviews.**_

 _ **If there is any plot hole, please point it out in your comment and if there are any grammatical error and typo, please ignore it. Hope to update soon. I have covered the 'original D.A.' if I missed someone, please point it out. Thank you :-)**_

 _ **Please REVIEW.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

 **SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS**

"What just happened?" faltered Draco.

Draco was talking to his wife when the bright green fire 'flooed' them to this dark place. He was seeing bright and dark at the same time but somehow, his heart warmed as if it knew this dark, cold place but his brain became alert as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He had his arms around Astoria who was trembling in the cold.

"No! No... Sweet Merlin, please, no," babbled Astoria in a high-pitched voice.

"You sound young…hmm, I sound young."

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the green and silver. He went over to the ornate mirror on one side of wall opposing to the magnificent fireplace. Astoria's breath hitched as she saw their reflection and cast a silent _Silencio_ when Draco began to scream.

"Ahh… I look 15. I am 15," shrieked Draco, checking himself on the gilded mirror. He gulped and said, "what is happening?"

"I don't know what but whatever this is, it's definitely because of that cursed cup. Was there any instruction on it?"

"Don't call it cursed…yet. No, not instruction but there was some kind of long-lost rune or symbol... Perhaps it sent us here for a reason, maybe Scorpius wants us here," declared Draco. He knew he was considered a blood traitor according to many pureblood families, maybe Scorpius was bullied and he wished for his parents to be with him. It seemed farfetched but they had to try some kind of theory before freaking out and shipped to St. Mungos.

Without wasting a second, they both ran to their son's dorm, only to realise that the wretched cup didn't make them young but has sent to the past. They huddled together and sat by the fireplace, warming their clammy hands.

"Are we really in the past? What about Scorpius? Is he still there?" Astoria was unable to voice her fears. The only beautiful thing of her life cannot not exist.

"No, of course, he must be, or else…,"

"Merlin's galloping twisted gorgons!"

"Daphne!" said Astoria and Draco in union.

"What are you doing?" asked Daphne, pointedly at Draco.

"Just as I was telling your sister," he paused and drawled with a familiar sneer, "None of your business."

Draco turned and almost ran to his dorm to hide his awkward stance. He had an amicable relationship with his sister-in-law but during the school day, he had deliberately ignored her existence.

"What was happening here? Why were you sitting with him?" questioned Daphne curiously.

"'t was nothing, Daph. I just saw him writing something, so I sneaked up on him."

"Why? Oh, why?, Ria. Don't you know he's working with the Skeeter woman? I heard that even Dumbledore hates her and uninvited her to the Yule Ball," admonished Daphne.

"No, no way, never, not her." Astoria suddenly remembered the scandal caused by Skeeter in her 2nd year or present year if Daphne is talking about Yule Ball. She didn't know Draco had a part in it. They avoided talking about Hogwarts so it never came up but now, she knows that he would not work with her but Skeeter has been maligning her family for a long time and this time, she was going to pay back for every time Rita Skeeter had made her husband and son cry.

Daphne looked at her suspiciously, "Don't stress out, Ria. His father is one of the boards of governors. So, beware of him and tread carefully, don't dare to cross him. Be thankful that you are not at the end of his cruel jokes. Anyway, I called you to tell that Zabini asked me out for the Yule Ball."

Daphne started telling her sister about her recent midnight rendezvous with Zabini, oblivious that Astoria was carefully planning on securing a beautiful future for her son. A future untainted by the mistake of his parents. After Daphne left, Astoria ran towards Draco's dorm where he was sitting by the window gazing at the depth of the lake.

"I think the Dark Lord will be coming back soon," whispered Astoria.

"Astoria, I believe there are certain moments when I wanted a chance to forget my regrets, appease my guilt, and to grow up once again. I think we got that chance. Whatever may happen, we have to work with the Potters, I mean, Potter," finished Draco, tightly holding her hands.

 **RAVENCLAW TOWER**

Luna was sure that she was searching for a lost niffler when she felt the pull. She was brave to fight for people she loved but she didn't have the courage to open her eyes and find the cold empty bed. She liked having friends but the bed was a reminder of a time when she had no friends.

"Luna, C'mon, wake up," whispered a familiar voice. Luna opened her eyes to see Padma Patil hovering over her bed, under the familiar stars and moons of the Ravenclaw dorm.

"Padma, what are you doing here?"

"I…I was…I had a nightmare and was walking around when I heard you whimper," said Padma awkwardly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to whimper though I have a good reason to," said Luna, focusing on the moons and stars hanging over her head.

"You mean …" Padma never got to finish her sentence. They heard some kind of commotion in the common room and both of them ran with their wand out, ready to act.

"Who is it?" muttered Padma Patil in a lowered voice.

It was Terry Boot and Michel Corner, who sat slumped around the hidden shadows of Rowena Ravenclaw statue.

"Hi, Anthony… is alive. He is in our dorm," sobbed Terry. Michael Corner just sat there, looking as pale as the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Why have 'we' time travelled?" implored Padma, looking at the 'night' ceiling.

"Dumbledore's Army," whispered Luna.

"I don't think so," another voice added from the top of the staircase. Cho Chang came down with a book in her hand. Everyone looked at her quizzically. She further added, "Marietta was a member of it but she hasn't woken up like us, neither has Anthony."

"Because Marietta betrayed and Anthony…died," said Michael Corner, pain etched on his face. They were fighting together when Dolohov's death curse hit Anthony in his chest.

"We need to find out if we are the only ones. We can go and ask Parvati," suggested Padma.

"We cannot enter Gryffindor tower without the password but I know how to enter Hufflepuff basement," said Luna and rose from her chair.

"What?"

"The entrance to the common room is located "in a nook on the right-hand side of the kitchen corridor", concealed behind a stack of barrels. To reveal the entrance, we must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'."

"How do you know this?" asked Terry Boot, impressed.

"James Sirius Potter."

Everyone just nodded as if it explained everything and followed Luna out of the door towards the kitchen. It must have been their luckiest night as they didn't come across Filch or Mrs Norris. They heard Peeves at the Trophy Room and crossed it as stealthily as possible. For any 5 'normal' Ravenclaw students, it would have been tough but they had survived the war and had seen the worst days of Hogwarts.

"What's the rhythm?"

"Don't worry, I know it. Teddy and Rolf hum it a lot, to the point of using _silencio_ on them," said Luna as she tapped.

They all crawled into the basement. It was the first time, any of them had seen another house's common room. They all stood mesmerised by the circular and bright, earthy, and cosiest place in Hogwarts. But the bunched people in one of the overstuffed sofas brought them out of their reverie.

"Luna! Thank God. Oh God, you remember me. You do, right?... I love you," babbled Rolf Scamander.

"Rolf!"

"But he wasn't in the Dumbledore's Army," chided Michael.

Padma ran towards her husband, Ernie Macmillan who hugged her and held her tightly. Ernie fell in love with Padma during those horrible months at Hogwarts. She was smart, loyal, and pretty strong and protected him and others many times from the Carrows. That was just the beginning of their love story.

The dark days of Hogwarts only succeeded in bringing out love and kindness among them. Susan never noticed the pyromaniac Seamus as someone other than a gibbering baboon but it all changed with the way he stood up to protect his fellow mates and most importantly, how he defied his mother and returned to Hogwarts. Hannah may have met Neville during their days in Hogwarts but she fell in love when he came to visit her after her mother's demise during their sixth year. He wasn't even a good friend of her then but he was the most kind-hearted, brave, and strong person she ever knew and he understands the pain of losing loved ones to those mental erratic death eaters. It was just a beginning but now, they were here to repeat it all over again.

"Is Cedric… alive?" asked Cho, hoping against hope. After all these years, after all the failed relationships, she finally realized why nothing worked for her? She was looking for Cedric in everyone. Maybe fate finally showed mercy, maybe that's why she was here but she promised that she'll never let anything happen to him.

"Yes, I just saw him in his dorm and Justin is also back," said Ernie, shaken.

"We have to help Harry to defeat you-know-who," suggested Padma.

"I am going to be sick," moaned Ernie.

"No, we have to be strong. I don't know who else came with us but if Harry remembers half of what will happen then I am sure, he will stand with us but we are not going to stand back and let him sacrifice alone. We are going to stop that monster before he starts taking the lives of our loved ones. We have lost our family and friends but this time, it's not going to happen," said Hannah, remembering her mother, the dawn of May 2, and her fallen family members and friends.

"What if he doesn't remember?" questioned Cho. Everyone looked uncomfortable at each other. None of them had the guts to tell their friend that he was 'The Chosen One' and he has to defeat Voldemort again. They didn't even know the true version of what happened in the forest but they knew Harry enough to know that he sacrificed and will sacrifice his life for them.

"We will remind him," answered Luna dreamily, as if it was simple, "Leave it to me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

_**Thank you for your likes, favourites, comments and reviews.**_

 _ **Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. If there is any plot hole, please point it out in your comment and if there are any grammatical error and typo, please ignore it. Hope to update soon.**_

 _ **Please REVIEW**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

It was afternoon when Harry and the rest decided to step out of their common room. Professor McGonagall's face twitched with controlled anger, mostly because of her students. She could forgive them for drinking firewhiskey even Dumbledore was amused when she reported this incident to him. It wasn't the first time and she was sure it won't be the last but this was the first time, she was outsmarted by her students. She cannot apprehend the students, as Harry pointed it out, the term has officially ended. Being outsmarted by students, nevertheless, has been grating on her nerves.

On the other side of the table, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprouts were vigilant because of their own students. Pomona caught five of Ravenclaw's dishevelled student walking around the greenhouse, near her house's common room. Though that was disheartening but more intriguing was their company.

Hufflepuffs were one lot of happy folks. Professor Sprouts was proud of her students even though they are mocked for being in Hufflepuff, they never show disdain or contempt instead they are the only house which got well with every other house but preferred Gryffindor more than the other two but today, Sprouts caught her students with Ravenclaws, an unusual combination and sneaking around the castle. When Flitwick asked for a reason, Luna Lovegood, a young Ravenclaw, dreamily replied, "We are searching for the Gryffindor's common room. We have to ask our friends if they remember us." All the while, the others in her company looked apprehensive.

Flitwick had half a mind to ask Minerva if her students, perhaps, Fred and George pulled a prank on those kids or somehow convinced them to be a part of some grand scheme but then again the infamous 'McGonagall twitch' almost proved his theory true.

Harry was scanning the castle for something to explain their presence here when Hermione beckoned Harry and Ron to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was looking sad with Rolf Scamander while Padma was chatting with Cho. Then it clicked, his eyes roved to the students and saw the subtle changes in certain people. Susan had her eyes strained on Seamus, who was busy decorating some sort of card for her. Ernie sat right beside Hannah, who was smiling at the bashful Neville, ignoring Justin who looked severely disappointed. He examined the students more carefully and noticed the pattern, it was them. Dumbledore's Army. They were here.

"Of course," whispered Hermione almost pushing Ron off the table, who cast a quick _muffliato,_ "I had my suspicion but then Fred didn't wake, so, I thought there must be some other reason but it's Dumbledore's Army. Only those who didn't survive are…normal."

"That explains," muttered Harry.

"What are we going to do? We can't really restart D.A.," worried Ron.

"Why not? We need to plan otherwise anyone of us can unintentionally blabber or, and oh, we all have to take occlumency classes," countered Hermione

"I mean not now, Barty Crouch Jr. is here. CONSTANT VIGILANCE," said Ron, imitating the real Moody.

"Bloody hell, I totally forgot about him." Hermione looked thoroughly worried, "Unless we practice occlumency, Moody, even Dumbledore can pose a big problem."

"Dumbledore, I thought we'd be telling him the truth," addressed Ron.

"No, I think it's better to tell him after our 5th year, after the battle in the ministry. He has to make some deliberate mistakes until then he will not trust us enough to change the timeline," declared Harry.

"Yes, anyway, Professor already got much more with the Order and everything," said Hermione.

"Oh mate, it'll be a miracle if we get out of this unscratched, alive, and safe," snorted Ron.

In a moment of sheer desperation, he got a brilliant idea, if it worked or he was about to make a fool of himself, he stood up on his chair and yelled at the top of his voice, "Luna Lovegood, will you be my dance partner for the Yule Ball?"

Most of the great hall laughed at this, though, Seamus looked disgruntled. Luna looked up at him with an air of interest and curiosity and answered loudly, "Sure, it is my honour. 'We' can meet where _Lightening struck in the dark hours_."

Everyone including some of the teachers started laughing at the crazy answer of Luna but Harry noticed the subtle nods among the D.A. members. Ron and Hermione looked awed at him but Ginny was literally shooting daggers.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Seamus.

"When are we meeting?" asked Neville.

"Now," said Harry and smiled at the shocked Parvati.

Luna stood up from her seat and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her. In a short span of time, around 20 students including two Slytherins, left the great hall with different excuses and disappeared into the Room of Requirement.

Professor Flitwick was surprised that Luna Lovegood, a smart yet naïve student from his house was well acquainted enough to be asked out for the Yule Ball by Harry Potter. He wondered if it was the reason she was searching for Gryffindor Common Room with her friends. Moody was quite surprised that the boy who hates limelight asked out a girl in such fashion. Sure, Harry was young and reckless or he may really like this girl but he never saw him talking to any Ravenclaw before. It may not be necessary but he thought, he needs to pay more attention to his personal life. Anything could come in handy if necessary.

Draco was beyond surprised when Harry stood up and asked out Luna for the Yule Ball. If his memory served him right, it was one of the Patil sisters who went to the Yule Ball with him. Sure, his time travel was not the reason Harry changed his dancing partner but then Luna answered in her cryptic message. _Lighting struck in the dark hour._ He knew Luna from her 'stay' at the Malfoy Manor. She changed his life in ways even she didn't know. He couldn't trust his own luck. He cannot really go up to any of them and ask about it.

"Dark hour…Does it mean the war?" Astoria mouthed, wide-eyed at Draco. She was sitting beside Daphne and Tracey Darvish.

Draco stood up and went to the second floor Myrtle's washroom, fortunately, she wasn't there. Within five minutes, Astoria entered.

"Lightning is Harry. How did he enter Hogwarts before the war? The Carrows had sealed all the entrances." She said in one breath.

Draco knew the answer. Of course, Harry knew about the room and it acted as the headquarters for the Dumbledore's Army in their 5th year. He ran with Astoria in tow to the seventh floor. Astoria was confused when Draco started to walk up and down the corridor.

"Draco, what are…?"

A door was appearing in the wall. She was too mesmerised by the magic to see Draco's paling face. He almost lost his life in that room. His friend died in that room. It was destroyed by the fiend fire. He became a murderer in that room. The room was where his life became hell.

"Draco, how did you do this?" awed Astoria.

"This room…" he stuttered. Understanding dawned on her face. She gave him a warm smile and held out her small, petite hand.

"Let's go together." He took her outstretched hand and followed into the dreaded place. He was astonished to see a wide, airy, and bright sunny room stacked with lots of books and plants in two different sides of the room. The ceiling was like the night sky but the walls were too bright to be dulled by night. The room was fully furnished with squashy armchairs complete with a fireplace.

"Whoa," said Draco, impressed by the room. It was nothing like the dark, dank place, he remembered.

"Whoa," said George Weasley, almost at the same time but contrasting tone.

"He wasn't in the D.A." accused Ernie McMillan.

They may have forgiven Draco for his 'old ways' but they haven't forgotten it. The wound which had healed overtime was ripped open once again.

"Wait. No. NO! So many people" exclaimed Astoria.

"What is it, Astoria?" asked Ginny, who got a brief inkling that they are here because of the list she gave to Astoria.

"I had the list but how could everyone come here?" Astoria questioned herself.

"Can someone explain what is happening and why are 'they' here?" asked Katie Bell, glaring at Draco, who looked ashamed.

"Well, I was working on an object when the fire turned green and Astoria and I were 'flooed' to our common room. We didn't know what to do. We were thinking of talking to Potter then he asked out Luna, I know for a fact that you were not really aware of her until her fourth year," explained Draco.

"What do you mean 'Common Room'?"

"We were in 'our' beds."

"We were standing in the Department of Mysteries and the next moment we were, literally, in our common room," said Draco to Harry.

"Then how did 'we' get involved?" queried Dean.

"I had the list of the first D.A. I was going to write an article in response to Skeeter, so, I got the list from Ginny," retorted Astoria.

"I added Rolf's name," marvelled Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny," beamed Luna.

"So, what was the object?" asked Hermione, intrigued. They had destroyed all time-turners in their 5th year and even if some were left, it would be different. The mechanism of time-turner is totally different from what happened to them and she is sure, no magical item is powerful enough to transport this many people through time.

"It was an old cup. I thought it must be the rumoured Hufflepuff cup," shrugged Draco, non-committedly. Harry shared a dark look with Ron and Hermione.

"So, what did you do? Did you try drinking with it? Those who drink from it is never hungry or thirsty ever again," Rolf said, surprised but interested.

"No, it wasn't the Hufflepuff cup so I told him to use it to hold fire instead of water and see what happens and then…we were here," admitted Astoria.

"Did it have any rune or symbol?" asked Luna.

"No, but it had something like this." Draco drew a picture of 'hooked cross'(swastika) then added, "but I couldn't find it in rune dictionary."

"It's Hitler's symbol," said Dean while Harry was surprised to see muggle symbol on a magical object.

"Shit, was it something related to the muggles?" questioned Hermione in a worried tone.

"Truthfully, I don't know," answered Draco, truthfully.

"It could've been much worse. At least we are here as a group," suggested someone.

"We can save others," added another.

"We are prepared to fight and we have experience too," said Michael.

"We need to practice Occlumency," advised Draco. "The Dark Lord is a fool who always undermines other people's ability."

"Of course, you'll know everything about Him," said Terry Boot, darkly.

"And yet we are here to help." Said Astoria, angry at the way they were treating her husband.

"I know it'll be hard to fathom for you but we were not lucky like you. We were never taught to love the muggles. We were told to hate them and we did what they expected us to do. We all do what we were taught to do. We never got a chance. So, save your judgements. If we wished, we could have easily told our parent and changed the outcome of the war but we are here because of what 'we' believe in. So next time, someone attacks my husband, think what we had to go through, what 'he' had to go through," ranted Astoria.

Everyone looked gobsmacked and surprised. In their world, the couple avoided and ignored comments like these but they decided that their 'new' life was not going to be dictated by hate and contempt. Susan stood up and said, "I agree with Astoria. We are a team and we don't leave anyone behind."

"Anyways, our choices matter, not our family. Look, what Harry and Hagrid got for a family?" argued Ron.

"So, coming to the point, what is Occlumency?" asked Alicia Spinnet.

"It is necessary for everyone to be well-practised in that. How many of you can do it?" asked Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were really good at controlling and repressing their mind. They learned it in fear that someone else, most likely Rita Skeeters may try and probe their mind to find more about Voldemort. He was surprised to see Astoria, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Seamus, Patil sisters, George Weasley and Neville's raised hands.

"It was suggested by the healers and medi-wizards in St. Mungo's after the war to help us sleep," confessed Neville in response to the surprised look of the others.

"No, this is good. Terry and Padma can help Luna and Michael. George and Ginny can teach Angelina, Alicia, and Katie Bell and Seamus can teach Dean. Hannah and Susan can take care of Rolf and Ernie in your common room. We can practice it with each other when we meet here, which cannot be often since Moody or Crouch Jr. is here. But we have to be really strong at it before He comes back and avoid direct eye contact with Snape and Moody," ordered Harry.

"Does he really have to come back? Can't you defeat him before it begins?" asked Ernie turning red.

"If he could, mate, he would rather not be joining the welcoming party of Voldemort back," replied Ron, hotly.

"I didn't mean…" mumbled Ernie.

"Can we save Cedric?" asked Cho quietly.

"We are going to save him, I haven't thought about how but I am not letting anyone die, this time around," answered Harry

"We have to tell the truth to certain people," pondered Luna.


End file.
